A smile
by animefan021513
Summary: Alucard and Seras have met in the past when she was a child but when she and Alucard meet again he sees none of the memories from the past in her eyes. All he sees is the same little girl, unafraid of vampires but in a vampire situation. How did Alucard and Seras really meet and what will be their fate now that they have met again and will her memory return? Read and Review please!
1. Amusing

"Alucard!" I heard my master call through the entire mansion. It was daybreak and she has the nerve to wake me when I had just fallen asleep? This better be important. I phase through floor after floor and she is still calling for me but I can't find her. I phase through her room and the surprise that awaits me is very amusing. There is a very flustered and frustrated Sir Integra rummaging through her wardrobe and all her clothes are gone. "Alucard! Where have all my clothes gone and my boots as well. You better not have taken them or..." Man she is annoying sometimes. She still acts like that little child I met so many years ago. The only real difference is that she isn't being chased by crazy family members and she has grown much taller. "Maybe you should ask Walter. He is in charge of that kind of stuff like washing clothes and shining boots." She stopped, and blinked at least twice at me in her night gown then ran out the door shouting, "WALTER! GIVE ME MY CLOTHES!" I couldn't help but laugh on the inside. Yes, she is still such a child. She was a unique child but not as unique as the child I had met some years ago.

I was sent on a mission by Sir Integra and a lot of men had died. I was crowded by at 4 vampires and way to many of their ghouls to even have a correct number as to how many there were. I could estimate about 10,000. Each. I had met up with one of the four vampires and He was holding a woman at least in her twenties. "Oh are you by yourself? No friends? Such a pity. Killing you will be no fun if your friends can't watch." His cockiness only made me want to kill him more.

"You seem to have me mistaken. I have only one friend and a master."

He seemed confused. "A master? You're not a ghoul though. You seem to be a regular vampire like me so how about this. Ditch your so called master and come with me and my boys. We will make sure you get all the blood you want."

"No. Your offer is quite disgusting in my eyes. Save a human? Sure. Kill one? If I was asked then yes. Stay quiet for another hundred years? It would be torturous but I'd do it but leave my master? That is something I cannot and will not do you disgusting pig." I shot him through the shoulder but he still turned to dust the woman ran away with tears streaming down her face. 'Well I guess it's time to go meet the next one.' I stopped for a second. Thinking someone was watching me then brushed it off as the presence disappeared. I met with the second one Holding another woman at least in her thirties. She cried out to me. "Please help me this man is a..."

I answered her. "A vampire, and a scumbag of a vampire at that."

"What did you say you little..."

I didn't let him finish his sentence I shot him in the head and went on to meet the third one. The girl tried to stop me but I looked at her and scared her off. 'Annoying humans they make such a mess and I have to clean it up!'

I finally met up with the third and just my luck the fourth as well they were coming out of a building with a little girl who looked like she was an orphan but certainly didn't act like it. She was amusing the moment I saw her. "So where are we going? Will there be candy? Are there any animals? What about guns? I like guns. My daddy used to have a gun Did you know that mister?" Yes she was very amusing but that soon stopped when the third one with the number 3 on his shoulder held her up by her shirt and shouted at her.

"You little brat do you have any idea how annoying you are. The only reason we are taking you anywhere is because our boss "Number 1" Wants to have you as a cute little vampire child servant."

I was not about to let that happen. I stepped towards them and said, "Gentleman I believe I have killed Number one and number two which come to think of it...Those are pretty good names considering one pissed me off and another was just a piece of shit that was too easy to deal with. Now you should really drop the girl.

"You! You killed our boss!?"

"Didn't I just say that. Little girl isn't that what I said." I was just messing around trying to bother them but to my surprise she answered me.

"Yea, he said he killed your boss so what now? If he killed your boss and you were being bossed around by him why do you need me anymore?"

She is so amusing. In the face of danger greater than she knows she is smiling and bad mouthing them. This little girl that must be no older than 6 years of age is being a little smart mouth to two vampires.

"You little brat." The third one spoke again. The fourth was laughing that the third got told off. "Actually there is a use for you we can have a little snack and then start our own army like the boss wanted but with him out of the way we will be calling the shots. Thanks to that big guy over there. Which by the way is going to die right, NOW!" As soon as he said that I was shot and torn to pieces. I was still somewhat alive and I reformed just enough to scare the two vampires away and drop the little girl and run. The little girl got up and stuck out her tongue 'So amusing but she is probably going to run too.' I closed my eyes as I was finally fully formed and I looked up to the little girl who I thought would run away.

"Hey mister. You're not human are you?"

I was at a loss for words. A child who had just been through a very frightening situation comes up to me and asks me THAT? I finally found the words to speak to such a surprising little girl. "No child. No I am not human. I am a vampire, like the ones that just threatened to eat you for a snack. Aren't you afraid little one?"

"No. Why would I?"

I sat up and without control I held out my arms and she took them and pulled herself into my lap. "I don't understand what you are asking me."

She giggled and it moved something in my chest but I pushed that aside eager to await her answer. "Why would I be afraid of someone who isn't scary. Also you did just save my life so that kind of makes you a hero right mister? Oh I guess I can't call you mister forever huh. My name is Seras what's yours?"

Totally shocked my mind was even at a loss but I smiled and said, "Alucard. Alucard is the name given to me." I felt her giggle in my lap again and there was a twitch on my face it was almost as if I was going to smile. Then she got off me and in the dust of dead ghouls she wrote my name forwards.

"So it's spelled like this right?" I nodded then she continued to speak. "You are the strongest vampire ever huh? Just like in the books."

"What do you mean child?"

I watched as she wrote something under my name. She spelled out Dracula. How could this little child know this and how could she be so smart? "What makes you think that's my real name?"

"I don't remember saying that it was your real name I just complimented you. You are the strongest vampire ever."

I looked at her and the left side of my chest hurt for a second as if it was a growing pain but that is impossible. A heart can't grow back and I threw mine into a fire. "Little child, do you have anywhere to live?"

"No. Why do you ask Dracula?" She giggled as she said my true name but she used it as a nickname. That pain was back again and My eyes grew soft as if I was looking at something precious.

"Do you want to come with me? I will talk to my master and see if you can live there and train to hunt evil vampires. I am sure she would be glad to have you there."

She jumped out of my lap and bounced up and down. "Really I can come live with you!? Thank you Dracula!" At that she hugged my leg.

I kneeled down in front of her. "You must call me Alucard from now on. Only when I am training you are you allowed to use that nickname. Understand?"

"Yes sir Mister Alucard."

I felt something that was the equivalent of happiness but I brushed that off because I shouldn't be feeling any emotions. I was about to pick her up when the third and fourth came back and hit her hard in the back of the head and the life that was in her eyes had left and she was seemingly asleep.

"We will take the girl and train her to kill you."

My chest hurt, my anger rose, my eyes burned, my gun felt more fierce in my hand than it has ever felt before, and I think it was because of her but I don't know why. All I knew was that I had to protect her.

I shot both of the men in the head with one bullet and Seras fell into their dust. I wanted to stay there till she woke up but Integra came up behind me.

"Who is this girl?"

"Her name is Seras."

"Take her to a home. A good one where they will take good care of her."

"Actually master I wanted to take her back to Hellsing. She is a very brave girl and she has the potential to be a very strong soldier."

"My answer is no. There is no way you are bringing a child into my manor. I will allow her to have a home near it but not a part of the Hellsing organization. What she does with her life is her decision. Oh and Alucard you are not allowed to watch her grow. If you meet each other before she grows old it must be by fates decision not yours. Let's go home."

"Yes master." I said as I picked Seras up carefully and quickly wiped away something from my eye and it seemed to be blood red tears. 'Why am I feeling sadness?' I carried her to a good home and went back to my master's home. I thought I would never see her again but I was wrong.


	2. Fate

_'Dracula? Mister Dracula?'_

_If I am dreaming then why is there a crystal clear voice over powering all the other voices inside me. In my dream I open my eyes and I am on a black floor and I see a town much like the one from almost 13 years ago when I saw that little girl, and sure enough she is standing in front of me._

_"Seras? Why are you in my dream?"_

_"Dracula let's play a game. you be the bad guy and I'll be...Police girl!"_

_"Police girl. Hmm, that suites you. So what is my crime?" I chuckled but then I saw her frown. "What is it police girl?"_

_"Your crime? Well I thought you knew."_

_"Knew what?"_

_"You didn't take me with you like you said."_

_"I couldn't Seras. My master said she wouldn't allow it and I can't go against her orders."_

_"Can't or won't?" Even in my dreams she can still make me speechless. "Well I will forgive you if you answer this question." I simply nodded at her still feeling something similar to guilt. "If I was in danger or if vampires tried to hurt me would you rescue me?"_

_What came out of my mouth was unlike me but I said it anyway. "Every time, Seras. My Police girl."_

_She smiled and nodded her head then looked at me and snapped her fingers in my dream and somehow dematerialized the town we were in and we were in pitch black again. Only there was a small church and what looked like to be an older version of herself smiling. "This is how I look now. What would you do if we met again?"_

_"Well I would try to get you into Hellsing. You seem strong enough to hold your own."_

_"What if your master says no or she wants to take me somewhere else?"_

_"I don't know honestly. I would have to cross that road in order to know what to say."_

_"Okay well you are about to wake up it was nice seeing and remembering you while I still could."_

I held out my hand as I woke up. 'What did she mean by that last part.' Then I heard my master calling me. I phased through to her office. "Yes Master? You called me?"

"Yes I did. Be prepared to go to Cheddar. There is a priest there who has turned into a vampire and is causing havoc and turning policeman into ghouls."

My head was spinning and took all I could to not look surprised. 'Seras was in a police girl outfit, well the older version of her was, and there was a church. What does this all mean?'

"Alucard why are you still here?"

"Yes Master I will go right away." I left and arrived in cheddar sooner than I had expected. I had already gotten rid of some of the disgusting ghouls wearing policeman outfits. _'If Seras IS a police girl then is it possible that she will be turned into a ghoul? And if she does turn into a ghoul?'_ I shot policeman after policeman making my way up to the church and I over heard someone talking. Probably the priest.

"Of course vampires can't turn every human into one of their own for example..."

"Let me go." I heard a woman say weakly, but it couldn't possibly be. I looked through a small crack in the door and found out it was Seras.

"Changing you into a ghoul will be such a waste. The blood coursing through your veins is warmer and sweeter than you could ever imagine." _'Damn this punk how dare he touch her like that how dare he!? Wait why am I feeling over protective?'_

"Let me go or else...I'm going to shoot...and I blow your brains out...then everyone will know..." _'Seras you are still so amusing but this punk as got to die shoot him!'_

"I know you are feeling pain, but I will give you pleasure and it will last forever." _'That smug grin that's it I've had it!'_

I broke the door and shouted at him. "I've had enough of you. **Goddamn punk**!"

"And who are you?" 'Well I am so glad you asked.'

"My name is Alucard. I am but a servant to the Hellsing organization. I deal with garbage like you!"

"Garbage like me? HA! Who do you think you are talking to? Have you lost your mind?"

'He's right.' "No you're even less than garbage you're just scum, and that ridiculous costume. You look like some sad carnival freak." I step into the church very pissed off at this idiotic newborn vampire. "Just look at you wearing those priest robes don't you have any shame? I thought scum could at least feel shame."

"I think you should die now." At that all of the people Seras knew stood up and they appeared as ghouls. Even her captain.

"You are a fool who creates slaves to do his dirty work, A coward and an incompetent, incapable of doing anything on your own. You are not worthy of the lowest pits of hell!"

"Just kill him!" At this I am shot and torn to pieces in front of Seras for a second time but why is she acting as if she doesn't remember? "Looks like someone was all talk."

I laugh and pull myself back together. _'I understand now. The third and fourth vampire cause Seras amnesia when they hit her. I will not let this vampire harm her!' _"Shooting me is not going to do you any good! You will need more than guns to stop me." _'Especially since you are putting Seras in danger.'_

"HURRY UP AND KILL HIM!" I took my gun out and shot them and I saw Seras smile and heard her say words similar to the ones I heard years ago. "He's not human."

"Stop it." The priest interrupted. "We're both vampires."

'This scumbag!' "You act more like a cockroach than a proper vampire. Left on your own you would cover the world in filth. I can't stand your kind. you don't have the self respect to be a vampire you undead maggot, you barely know what you are! As for me I have my own reasons for serving my human master but that's not a story for trash like you." Saying that and holding my gun I decided to continue. "This fires a 13mm explosive round. A silver cross from Lanchester church was melted into the alloy for the bullets. Prepare yourself for an eternity in Hell." Just as I am about to shoot him he puts Seras in front of him.

"You'll have to kill the girl to get to me and I don't think you can! Play thing of the humans."

Ignoring what else he had to say I saw Seras focus her eyes on me and I looked into them. I saw the same little girl I had met years ago but she has no memories of me. _I would have to shoot her as well in order to kill this scumbag so the next best thing I can offer considering her eyes also tell me she is still a virgin...Is offer her immortality as my fledgling which is a lowly title for someone like her, but still I would rather keep her like that for eternity than loose her again.' _"Police Girl." I say with worry that she will say no to what I am about to say. I still don't know why I feel this way but I need to put that aside for now.

"Yes?" She asks me to finish.

"I am going to fire my gun now and the bullet will rip through your lungs before it hits the maggot vampires heart. I know you don't want to die tonight. do you want to come with me?" _Now the scumbag vampire seems to be desperate to keep her to himself but I won't let that happen but the choice also has to be hers and hers alone or this won't work and master will surely say No. _"I can't force you into this the decision has to be made of your own freewill. So make the choice."

"Yes." she simply said and closed her eyes. _I feel somewhat relieved. I also feel happy that I finally got to kill this piece of trash._

I shoot through them both and he flew onto the cross and turns into dust. A fitting ending for trash like him. I finally made it to Seras. For some reason seeing her with a gaping hole in her chest put a pain in my chest, but knowing what she would soon become made it go away. It made me smile down at her. '_She is so brave and so strong. Being told that she will have to die and being invited to come with someone who she thinks is a stranger she understood immediately what that meant.' _I picked her up and she said my name.

"Alucard..."

"Remember that the choice was always yours Police Girl." That nickname was said from her child self in my dream so I will use it like a nickname for a child. I licked off the blood and saw her still looking at me with those deep blue eyes. "Hmm, this is where you are supposed to clothes your eyes." I say it in a teasing manor but she just smiles with her eyes opened and that in turn made me smile for some reason. _As I bite on her neck I taste her strength, pureness, stubbornness, aloofness, childishness, and all her personality. 'She tastes sweet and even though she was on the brink of death she feels warm. As I am about to finish turning her into a vampire I see the memory of when we first met when she was a child. So she hasn't forgotten about me then, but that memory is too far away for her to remember by herself. Maybe I could help her in some way.'_

I picked her up and carried her out of the church wrapped in a grey blanket. As we are walking she speaks to me. "Alucard. You said your name was Alucard?"

"Yes I did Police Girl."

"Well my name is Seras."

"Yes so I gathered, but why are you asking me about my name Police Girl?"

"Well if it's spelled the way I think it's spelled then backwards it would spell Dracula, but you couldn't possibly be..."

"Look Police Girl. Over there standing in front of those cars is my master just be quiet for the moment okay?" She nodded at me and rested her head on my chest. 'She is still like a child but she is so grown up as well.' I keep walking with her in my arms and I see my master smile then quickly frown when she saw who was in my arms. She complains that I took to long but in my opinion it was worth it. She then spoke to me in a manor of pity when she looked again at Seras in my arms.

"I'll have someone take care of her."

The little child from my dream spoke to me. 'Can't or Won't?' I decided. "NO! I want you to transfer the police girl to the Hellsing organization." Seras nodded and Integra understood that I didn't call her Seras because she had lost her memory.

"You don't make decisions." She says it so coldly its like Fire and Ice are in the same room. The Ice won't melt and the fire won't go out.

I talked back to her another time, pushing my luck. "The police girl made the decision for her self." At that I watch her walk off and get into her helicopter and leave. I looked back at Seras. "This was a perfect night right?" 'Indeed it was, Seras is back in my arms...but without her memory. Maybe I could ask Walter what to do.'


	3. Dracula

"Walter?" I asked as I noticed he was cooking. It was unusual to see him up this early in the morning...Well now that I think about it, it is rather unusual to see me up in the morning. I had just put Seras to bed and now I needed to ask Walter about her memory.

"Ah Hello Alucard. Why are you up so early may I ask." The confusion on his face was proof that he had forgotten who it was I brought home last night.

"That woman that I brought home last night."

"Yes what about her?"

"Her name is Seras."

"You don't mean...The same Seras from 13 years ago do you?"

"Yes. Yes I do." Walter looked confused so I decided to continue. "The way I know that it is _MY_ Seras is because she wasn't afraid. There were no fear in her eyes. I looked into her deep blue eyes and told her what the risk was at saving her life and she understood and she wasn't afraid of me nor the other vampire. That's how I know she is _MY_ Seras, because she was exactly like that 13 years ago."

"Well. That is an impressive coincidence sir, but where do I come in with all of this?"

"Can you help me get her memory back?" When I asked his face looked a bit saddened and unsure. "Walter can you or Can't you?"

"There is a possibility that I can help it's just that..."

"It's just what Walter?" I was growing impatient. This is _MY_ Seras.

"Well Similar things have to happen to her in order for me to help. Has anything happened so far?"

I had to think for a minute back to when I rescued her the first time and when I rescued her this time and the biggest similarity was..."I rescued her both times. Both times I said my name was Alucard. Also both times...She called me Dracula." At this Walter dropped the pan of biscuits in his hands that he was making when I asked him about this. His face was that of a shocked expression. "What's the matter Walter?"

"She called you Dracula? How did she figure it out the first time?"

I slightly chuckled at him and it startled him because it wasn't maniacal. "She spelled it out in the dust of dead ghouls. She spelled Alucard forwards then backwards."

"Okay that makes a little more sense now. She is much older now and a very intelligent woman she can just do that in her head with no trouble. Okay now what were you wearing?"

"Well I was woken up from a week long sleep just to go and take care of the vampires so i wasn't wearing what I usually do on missions for Sir Integra. I think I was wearing a black Shirt with no sleeves. I think people are starting to call it a black Tank... but everything else was normal well actually I didn't have my hat either."

"Well go on a mission with her the next chance you get. She can just be an observer and not a fighter...kind of like she was when you met her."

"Okay I will go talk to Sir Integra."

"No need." Her voice was directly behind me and I slowly turned and took my hat off and bowed to her. "Good Morning Sir Integra."

"She will be an observer on the mission you will go on tonight. There are multiple vampires on a blood lust rampage and I want it to stop tonight. Maybe _YOUR_ Seras will get her memory back Alucard." She Slyly Smiled at us and then when back to her office. Man she can be a pain. I started to walk back to my chambers and I realized that I would have to wear the same things.

* * *

><p><em>"Dracula?"<em>

_That voice. I know it. "Seras?" _I looked around and I saw Seras standing over me and I was holding a child...No I was holding her.

_"Dracula? Why are you holding me? Why am I smiling? Why is it that you have a possessive look on your face?"_

_"Seras?" _I got up and walked over to her and she looked at me and her child like eyes quickly went back to her adult ones from the church.

_"Master!? Why are you in my dream!?"_

_"Listen Seras this isn't a dream it's a memory."_

_"You...You called me Seras. I thought you were always going to call me police girl I thought..." _A hand grabbed her and another hand zipped down her uniform jacket and she was trying to scream for help and then I felt a pain in my chest. I woke up.

I phased through many walls and went to Seras' room. I threw open her coffin and I shook her awake.

"Master? What's wrong?"

"Sera...I mean Police Girl, do you remember what you were dreaming about?"

"No I just remember being confused then happy then in fear."

"You had a nightmare." I bluntly said as I left the room with nothing else to say to her. I went to my wardrobe and put on the clothes from 13 years ago and they still fit perfectly and we were called to Integra's office.

"Master!? What are you wearing!?"

"I'm wearing what I want. Don't question your master."

"Yes Master." She pouted. _I have to admit its kind of cute...Wait what am I thinking!?_

We finally left and went on the mission and I kept seeing Seras glance over towards me blushing..._She couldn't find me attractive could she? Hmm, Time to have a little fun along with getting her memories back. _I walked over to her and I held her shoulders while pushing my torso onto her back. "Police girl. You are meant to be an observer only. If you think I am in the slightest of trouble I do not want you to interfere. Understand me?" At the last bit I decided to whisper into her ear and I was right in assuming she has an attraction to me. she shivered and stuttered "Yes Master I understand Master."

She followed me and There were 5 vampires in front of us. There weren't any ghouls yet but this seemed familiar.

"Well look at we have here boys." The Largest one said. I looked on his shoulder and it had the number 5 tattooed on it.

"Yea boss. This is the same guy they warned us about 13 years ago." That's when I looked at the others and they had the numbers 6, 7, 8, and 9 On their shoulders.

"Hey boss do you think that's the same girl too?"

"Actually yea I saw her through hidden camera on 4's chest."

Seras started to get behind me. "Leave me alone I don't know what you are talking about."

My anger grew I could see it in their eyes they wanted to hurt her. I turned around and looked into Seras' eyes. "Seras, Whatever happens don't move a centimeter from that spot do you understand? Don't even flinch." I must have been scary looking because she just nodded her head and bit her lip. I went over to them and I decided to go after the big guy first. I shot through his head as well as 6, and 7. I turned around to the sound of Seras screaming "MASTER!" and there stood 8, and 9...and just like in the dream A hand grabbed her and another hand zipped down her uniform jacket.

"Dracula. HELP ME!" Without a single misstep I ran towards them and tore their heads off with my bare hands and she fell on her knees, and then collapsed onto her head.

* * *

><p>"Police Girl do you remember anything about today?"<p>

She opened her eyes from her coffin we placed her down in after she collapsed.

"I remember your name."

"Alucard? What about that?"

"No. It's the only thing I remember from the mission but I said Dracula and you responded."


	4. Vlad

"Could you all leave us I need to speak to the police girl alone please."

"No problem Alucard but don't take all night."

"I can't promise that master."

"Very well, I will leave you the two of you alone now."

"Thank you."

Seras is looking at me with those eyes again the eyes mixed between her childhood and now. "Master what is this about? Why did you respond to me when I said Dracula? Why does it feel like a distant memory?"

"Well Seras...I had met you when you were a child. You were around the ages of five and six when we met. I was sent on a mission to hunt down four useless and moronic Vampires, and they captured you and they were going to turn you into a kid vampire and make you their slave. You were incredibly brave." I feel myself smile and I notice a blush creeping over Seras' face so I just continue. "You back talked them without even so much as quivering in fear of the vampires holding you and threatening your life. I was astounded by you even then. You were alone without anyone and so young as well, and yet you back talked a couple of vampires. Also I held you in my lap and you asked me my name. I said Alucard and you spelled it forwards and backwards in the dust of the dead ghouls and your nickname for me was Dracula, and Dracula is my true vampire name. My first master at Hellsing reversed the letters and created a new name for me so that I wouldn't cause panic EVERYWHERE I went. After we had talked a little I had asked if you had a home and you answered me truthfully saying 'No.' Then I asked if you would like to live with me and you bounced up and down all excited but the vampires came back after running away from me when I pulled my body back together, and they hurt you and you forgot it all apparently. When Sir Integra arrived seeing you in my arms I had tried to convince her to let you live with us she said she wouldn't have it, and I had to let you go Seras. Then I found you again in that church and saw that you didn't have any memory of me, but when I told you the consequences of letting me kill the vampire and the offer I made...You proved to me that you were still that amusing little girl from 13 years ago."

"D-Dracula..." She said my name as if to try and see how it sounded when we are alone like this, and for some reason something jumped where a heart would be placed but that isn't possible. I can't be falling in love with Seras. I mean sure she is well built and has very strong feminine features and acts like a total tomboy, also she is very brave and intelligent, and most of all she is honorable but I can't...No...It's impossible isn't it? I felt a smile unwillingly cross my face and it quickly went away when Seras had fainted.

"Seras! Seras Victoria! Please wake up!" I went into her mind and she was talking to herself.

"Master? Where are you?" She saw a kid version of herself in my arms, and I was smiling. It wasn't a threatening smile it was just...A Smile. A genuine smile. The little girl disappeared and I stood up then walked towards her. _'This dream of hers is getting strange...' _"Master who was that girl? Where am I."

_'Now I understand my role in this dream. I have to talk to her here and she will hear it there.' _"Seras that child was you. 13 years ago. You were only a child but nothing much has changed since then. You are still stubborn, still overly excited about small thing, So brave, so Intelligent, and so amusing."

"Then what has changed Dracula?" She said with A Smile that hit me hard in both reality and in the dream and I realized that I was wrong. The reason something stirred my heart in the past is because in the future I would fall for her, and it is that one thing that has changed everything. "Dracula?"

"A Smile. A Smile is what has changed. Your smile back then was a child, the smile now? Well it's the one I have fallen hopelessly for."

"Dracula!?"

"Yes Seras continue to use my name like that but only when we are alone, and if you want you can call me Vlad."

"Why Vlad?"

"Because that was my name when I was human."

Seras woke up and looked at me and smiled and I felt beating in my chest again but it was steady and continuous as if my heart had returned altogether. "Vlad it is then." Then she did something that shocked me. She kissed me, and it is the most wonderful, delicious, and amusing kisses I have ever gotten. 'Huh...So this is what A Smile can do then...I'm going to make her smile for the rest of her undead life.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>And there you have it everyone! I know it isn't as long as some of you might have hoped but this was truly going to be the fourth chapter next will be the last :D<strong>_


	5. Finished

"ALUCARD! SERAS! GET IN MY OFFICE NOW. THE IDIOT VAMPIRES I SENT YOU AFTER ARE NOW IN MY OFFICE!"

"Let's go Seras."

"Alright Vlad."

We got up to her office and somehow those idiots weren't dead yet. Five, six, seven, eight, and nine. "If you want a fight you came to the wrong place and the right time. I'm just dying to kill you and I'm sure Seras here agrees." I looked at her when I said that and she had a scary smirk on her face. "I would answer any questions she has first. She has quite a temper."

"First why the hell do you have numbers?" Seras didn't even let them nod or shake their head to see if they would answer she just cut right to it.

"Hey bitch we never said we would answer your question." Five smirked at her and looked her up and down and then nodded to send his boys after her. When they surrounded her I grew curious at what she would do. They tried to take her clothes of and I saw her grow more angrier by the second. That's when she pulled a hunting knife out of her jacket and got low and twirled slicing what manhood they had.

"If you intend to rape a woman you don't need those. Now answer my question before I get even more angry."

In pain and agony and without delay they answered her question. "We have numbers to decide our rank. Number one died so five took over because Two, Three, and Four died as well. We are the number clan." That's when I figured out who they were.

"The number clan? That means that you are the same group of vampires that hunt down humans who would make deadly and remarkably unique vampires and you kill them so that you stay the deadly vampires."

"Yea that's right and her readings were off the charts. There wasn't anyone like her so instead of killing her we were going to turn her and make her a slave, but looks like you beat us to the punch. What is she you to you anyway? A child? A keepsake? A sex slave?" At that I have hit my limit of bullshit I took my gun out and I shoved it in the vampires mouth.

"If you ever talk about her like that ever again I will extinct you're entire clan in one shot go that?"

"You can't possibly do that." I was amused that he could still talk with my gun so far in his mouth.

"Try me." I took the gun out of his mouth and shot his foot and it took most of his leg with it. "And that's when I'm not trying."

"Fine whatever. Who wants to be around your creepy ass anyway let's go boys hey you two carry me I can't walk."

"Right boss!"

"We'll leave him to his little whore let's..." I put in an explosive round in my gun and I shot him in the head and they all died from the explosion. Then Integra looked slightly confused.

"You called the police girl Seras...Why?"

"I called her Seras because she is MY Seras. Adieu!" I grabbed Seras and I phased us down to my chambers.

"Thank you Vlad. Thank you for finishing them off."

"You are quite welcome Seras Victoria, but don't think I am finished with you. No not in the slightest. How would you like to be my no life queen?"

"I can become that?"

"Just drink my blood Seras."

"I...Don't want to."

"Don't worry a new bond will replace this one."

"O-Okay."

I took off my shirt that I still had on and she saw my bare torso for the first time and she blushed. I hugged her and she seemed surprised. "What's wrong?"

"I-Its warm!"

"Hmm, I think that is because of you now come here." I pulled her on top of my lap on my throne that I had in my chambers, and I tilted my head to the side then tapped where I wanted her to bite.

"Alright..." When she finally bit me I felt a quick beating in my chest, my body felt like it could've melted, and somehow now my teeth were at her neck at the same time while she was drinking so I bit down and a felt a huge shock wave go through my entire body. _'If there was ever such a thing as pure bliss this is it! And to think this all started with a smile!'_

**_Well there you go it is "Finished" Thank you for reading and actually getting this far! :3 I really appreciate the reviews thanks guys :D :3_**


End file.
